Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, a control method therefor, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a method for displaying a document which is digitalized by using an information processing apparatus such as a mobile terminal or a tablet as image data. However, the entire image data (page image) for a page is displayed on such an apparatus provided with a small display screen, resulting in deterioration in visibility of characters. An image display apparatus that enlarges and displays a partial region of a page image in response to an operation on a screen is contemplated. However, the range of characters, in a typesetting direction, contained in an object in the enlarged-displayed region may be outside the screen. For example, in the case of characters of which the typesetting direction is horizontal, the user must perform a scroll operation in two directions of horizontal and vertical directions on a screen in order to read characters if a part of characters contained in one column is outside the screen.
Accordingly, for example, there has been proposed a display method for analyzing a layout of a page image, recognizing a text block contained in the page image, and displaying, by word wrap processing, characters contained in the text block according to the width (or the height) of a display region of a display screen. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-110411 discloses a display apparatus that displays a wrapped image in which characters have been wrapped such that characters contained in the text block fit into the width (or the height) of a display region by the pressing of a button displayed on the display region by a user.
According to the method, even when characters are wrapped and displayed as a result of enlargement by the pressing of a button, characters in a text block can be read if a display image is scrolled only in one direction (i.e., vertical direction with respect to a horizontal writing text or horizontal direction with respect to a vertical writing text).
In the display apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-110411, however, the user must provide an explicit instruction to switch the display between a reduced image and a wrapped image through the pressing of the button on the display region. Thus, the user needs to perform a complex operation in order to read a document by going back and forth between two images.
Furthermore, even when a reduced image and a wrapped image are simultaneously displayed on a display region, a reduced image with a sufficient size to be viewed cannot be obtained in an image display apparatus only having a small display region.